


Breaking Into

by MafeJ



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué a Jared le gusta entrar a las casas mientras sus dueños están fuera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Into

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breaking Into](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629997) by [MafeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ)



La ardiente tarde sureña instalada sobre la ciudad estaba llegando a su fin, dando paso a la igualmente calurosa noche. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 7 menos diez cuando Shannon entró como un huracán a la habitación de Jared. El chico de 15 estaba sobre su cama, con cerca de medio cuerpo colgando por el borde y el cabello apuntando hacia el piso. El ventilador hacía un pobre trabajo para disminuir la temperatura, con sus tiritas de colores sacudiéndose con desgana y haciendo que las latas que colgaban del techo chocaran entre sí. Debajo de la cama había decenas de cómics ya bastante hojeados, reemplazados por una revista sobre computadores que leía con avidez mientras el mayor insistía en revolotear el contenido de los cajones que ambos compartían, lanzando calcetines y calzoncillos al piso.

“Hey Shani, ¿qué buscas?’

“¿No has visto mi camiseta de Motley Crue? La que siempre uso.”

“Mmmm, ¿la del estampado rojo y azul?”

“Ajá.”

“La tomé prestada la otra vez, busca en el cajón de la izquierda.” Respondió, continuando con su lectura. Pero, alabada fuera esa curiosidad suya, sus ojos se desviaban a la figura de su hermano, que metía un par de cosas en una mochila con cierto apuro.  “¿Vas a algún lado?”

“Hm, qué te importa.” Shannon salió del cuarto, con un converse mal atado y el otro aún en la mano. Jared entrecerró los ojos. Esto cantaba otra cosa. Si su hermano iba a salir con una chica, normalmente se lo presumía, y lo mismo pasaba cuando salía con sus amigos. Esta vez, había estado demasiado silencioso. Se levantó con mucha rapidez, por lo que dejó que el mareo repentino se le pasara, y se calzó los tenis abandonados en la entrada de la habitación. La hora de molestar al hermano mayor era una de sus partes favoritas del día. Cuando salió, el anaranjado del sol hacía brillar la acera y la pintura azul pelada de un Ford Mustang. Estaba en bastante mal estado, pero conservaba ese encanto de los 60’s que Jared había llegado a admirar junto a los chicos de su clase.

“Lindo auto. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?” Se acercó, notando que le faltaba uno de los espejos retrovisores.

“Es de un amigo.”

“No es cierto, ninguno de tus amigos puede comprarse un auto. Aunque sea de segunda mano, como éste.”

“Escucha, sólo saldré un rato, ¿está bien? Dile a mamá que llegaré mañana temprano, me quedaré a dormir en la casa de Mich.”

“Por supuesto que no irás allá.”

“Exacto, pero eso no es importante ahora.” Shannon le miró, alzando una ceja. Lanzó su mochila sobre la silla y luego abrió la puerta, agachándose y juntando dos de los cables que colgaban debajo del volante. El ronroneo del motor indicó que el auto aún andaba; bastante bueno para ser cierto. Jared pensó un momento en regresar a su habitación y morir derretido sobre la cama, tratando de terminar de leer sobre computadoras caseras, pero pensó que lo que fuera que haría Shannon, iba a ser mil veces mejor que eso.

“Quiero ir también.”

“No.”

“¿Por qué no? Prometo no avergonzarte frente a tus amigos.”

“No se trata de eso, no voy con ellos.” Eso confirmó lo que Jared supuso. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿a dónde iba entonces? “Quiero estar solo un rato.”

“¿En serio te fastidio tanto?” El chico hizo un puchero, que para desgracia de Shannon, funcionaba bastante bien a pesar de que Jared haber dejado la niñez hacía un par de años.

“Jared, deja tu faceta teatral para otro momento.”

Bien, los ojos de tristeza no funcionaron esta vez. Jared decidió recurrir a una última arma infalible.

“Si no me llevas, le diré a mamá que tienes un auto robado.”

“No es robado.”

“No tiene placas Shannon, no soy un imbécil. Además, ¿por qué otra razón tendrías que encenderlo sin las malditas llaves?”

“Bueno, está bien, pero no lo robé yo, fue uno de los chicos.”

“Da igual, lo tienes tú ahora.”

“Pero mañana no, y te quedarás sin pruebas.”

“Bien, puedo decirle entonces dónde guardas los cigarrillos y la marihuana.”

“¿Cómo diablos…? ¡Ah, maldición!” Shannon pasó una de sus manos entre el cabello sobre su frente, despeinándolo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El maldito mocoso había ganado. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándolo a entrar. “Sube ya, antes de que te arrolle con el auto.”

Jared sonrió y se impulsó, saltando sobre la puerta del destartalado descapotable. Shannon prendió la radio y una melodía suave comenzó a sonar. Jared tarareaba mientras Shannon golpeaba rítmicamente la puerta con sus dedos.

_A-way, way down inside_

_A-honey, you need-a_

_I'm gonna give you my love, ah…_

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Shannon aparcó frente a una casa bastante grande de una zona residencial. Si el auto estuviera en mejores condiciones, no tendría nada que envidiarles a los otros que se encontraban en las calles, pensó Jared. El de ojos avellana había elegido un lugar en donde el alumbrado público no llegaba en su totalidad, debajo de un árbol frondoso.

“¿Y ahora qué?”

“Nada tonto, esperaremos.”

“¿Esperar qué?”

“Haces demasiadas preguntas, sólo calla y observa.”

Un rato después, dos personas salieron de una puerta a cuatro casas de donde se hallaban. Jared enfocó la vista, y los reconoció. Era un doctor y su pareja, el hombre trabajaba en el mismo hospital donde lo hacía su madre. Se había topado con él un par de veces, lo suficiente como para identificar el rostro, pero no para recordar su nombre.

“Mira eso, ahora mismo ellos van a visitar a sus nietos al otro lado de la ciudad. No vendrán hasta mañana en la mañana. Hacen eso cada fin de semana, exactamente a la misma hora, si no hay contratiempos.”

“¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?”

“He estado pintando su casa y podando el césped por los últimos cuatro meses, ¿qué crees tú?”

Eso explicaba de dónde sacaba su hermano el dinero para invitar a todas esas chicas al café cerca de la escuela. Ambos adultos subieron a su auto y pasaron junto a ellos, hasta salir de vista doblando por una calle. Esperaron unos diez minutos en silencio, luego otros veinte, hasta que Jared comenzó a impacientarse.

“Es hora.” Shannon dijo y se levantó. Jared no sabía qué hacer. “¡Vamos! Mueve el culo.”

Shannon comenzó a caminar mientras Jared lo seguía, cruzando la acera y doblando en la intersección siguiente, hasta la calle de atrás. Después, usó un bote de basura como escudo y se agachó, tirando de la camisa del menor.

“Ocúltate bien y sígueme.”

Pasaron por el patio de una casa sin cerco, y se arrastraron entre los arbustos que adornaban el césped. Llegaron a una verja de metal color blanco, justo detrás de la casa del médico. Shannon subió y cayó del otro lado, aterrizando limpiamente sobre sus tenis. No sabía si tenía práctica o buenos reflejos. Jared le siguió, en parte arrepentido, pero sin querer demostrar su fugaz impulso de cobardía. Como las casas estaban separadas, el jardín estaba tan calmo que pudo escuchar un sonido raro. Jared volteó de pronto y habló tan rápido que las palabras apenas se entendieron.

“Shannon mira eso.”

Señaló a un perro, de apariencia bastante furiosa, que los miraba amenazante.

“Joder. ¡Corre!”

Ambos trataron de sortear al perro, que ladraba mientras los seguía entre los árboles. A ese paso, alguien sospecharía del alboroto y los descubriría. Jared vio cómo Shannon era seguido por el animal, y logrando superar la petrificación del miedo, sacó una aplastada pop tart del bolsillo y desgarró el empaque, silbándole al perro.

“¡Toma esto!”

Le lanzó el pastelito y le dio en la frente. El perro desconcertado se sacudió y comenzó a olisquearlo. Shannon no perdió un segundo y huyó hacia la casa, jalando a Jared consigo y usando un gancho para abrir la puerta deslizable. Permanecieron un momento recargados contra el vidrio, respirando rápido, más por el pánico que la actividad física en sí.

“¿No sabías que tenían perro?”

“No, debieron haberlo comprado muy recientemente.”

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste?”

“Hace como tres semanas.” Shannon le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. “Gracias, si no hubieras venido, no sé si me hubiera librado de él.”

“De nada. Pero ahora, ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?”

“Algo se nos ocurrirá, quizás acá tengan más tartitas.” Respondió riendo.

“No te burles, ellas te han salvado la vida.” Le contestó, en falso tono ofendido. “Bueno, ya que tú eres el que sabe sobre esta casa, deberías presionar el interruptor de luz. No veo ni mi propia nariz.”

“Sí, también debería gritar ‘¡hemos entrado a esta casa a la fuerza mientras sus dueños no estaban!’ No seas idiota, se darán cuenta.”

“Está bien, está bien.” Jared alzó las manos, declarando tregua. Shannon le ignoró y caminó a tientas por la sala, hasta acostarse en un sofá. “¿No vas a tomar nada?”

“¿Qué te pasa? No soy un ladrón.”

“Entonces, ¿por qué has entrado?”

“Por esto.” Shannon levantó un pequeño cuadrito de plástico y lo apuntó hacia la pared. Un aparato, hasta ahora escondido por la penumbra, prendió un par de lucecitas y el fresco aire inundó la estancia. Jared avanzó y se sentó en otro silloncito. Le habría gustado ver la TV frente a ellos, pero eso también alertaría a los vecinos. Descansó la cabeza en un pequeño cojín, volteando hacia donde la escasa luz delataba la figura de su hermano. Una llama apareció en medio del lugar, iluminando los ojos café del mayor mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Deberían recordar abrir las ventanas antes de irse para despejar el olor, si es que ese bendito perro los dejaba salir.

“¿Me das un poco?”

“Compra los tuyos.” Shannon se las arregló para contestarle con el cigarro entre los dientes.

“Vamos, al menos una bocanada.”

“Ok, ven.”

Jared se levantó y avanzó, tropezando con la mesa de centro. Cuando alargó el brazo, Shannon retiró la mano y llevó el cilindro a su propia boca, tomando el humo que escapaba. Después asió a Jared de la camisa y lo acercó, hasta que el chico de ojos azules pudo aspirar el humo directamente de sus labios. El menor exhaló, y la cortina nebulosa escurrió entre ellos lentamente. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez sin despegarse. Subió al mueble y terminó a horcajadas sobre Shannon, el cigarrillo cayó al piso de azulejos. No era la primera vez que se besaban.

Shannon abrió la boca, sus lenguas se envolvieron. Levantó la camiseta de la espalda de Jared, sus dedos suaves rozaron su cintura y lo despeinó cuando sacó la prenda antes de tirarla al piso alfombrado. Jared colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su hermano, sintiendo las pequeñas ondulaciones en su rostro. Deben ser algunas espinillas, pensó. Shannon se las arregló para hacer que giraran, cambiando posiciones. Ahora el más pequeño podía sentir todo el peso de Shannon, con sus pantalones de mil y un bolsillos, la camiseta negra y su eterno, suave labio inferior, sabor nicotina. Se deshicieron de las demás prendas, tal como el cigarrillo moribundo se desmoronaba en cenizas.

El cuerpo de Jared reconoció los dedos que lo recorrían, comenzando a arder aún con el aire templado a su alrededor, inflándose con deseo. La boca caliente paseó desde su cuello hasta el pecho, unas manos separaron sus muslos y siguieron su camino hacia arriba, hasta su entrepierna. Jared imitó la acción, y ahora ambos gruñían y se frotaban con impaciencia, sólo interrumpiéndose cuando Shannon se agachó y tomó algo de su pequeña bolsa.

“¿Shan? No me digas que venías preparado.”

“Nop.”

“¿Entonces?”

“Buscaba esto.” Sacó un tubito de, lo que parecía, era algún tipo de gel.

“¿Lubricante?”

“Crema para manos” le corrigió. Jared soltó una risita.

“Eso es tan gay.”

“No estás en posición de decirme qué es gay o no, hermanito.”

Las risas murieron en su garganta cuando Shannon insertó dos de sus dedos, Jared se retorció, tratando de acomodar uno de los cojines en su espalda. Eso explicaba lo terso de las palmas de Shannon hacía unos momentos, cuando sus dedos jugueteaban sobre sus costillas, pero ahora, hundidos en él, no importaba su textura en particular. Sólo sabía que el mayor era jodidamente bueno con lo que hacía. Llegó un momento en que Shannon se detuvo, recolocándose entre sus piernas. La espalda del mayor era perfecta para enroscar las piernas sobre ella.

Mientras su hermano lo follaba sobre ese sofisticado mueble, pensó que era mucho mejor que su desgastada cama, o el diván siempre desordenado de Shannon, donde los resortes se le enterraban en la espalda a cada movimiento. Y se imaginó un futuro en donde ambos tuvieran una casa así de espaciosa y limpia, que pudieran llamar hogar. Sin más mudanzas de un sitio a otro con su madre, arrastrando el parco equipaje. Nadie podía negarle soñar con eso. Si algún día todo salía bien, estarían haciendo el amor en su propio mueble de cuero o sobre su mullida alfombra. O en cualquier otra parte de la casa, construida sólo para ellos.

En algún punto, en medio del cuerpo sofocante de Shannon y el material templado a su espalda, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. No podía seguir otra cosa que no fueran los movimientos del cuerpo dentro de él, sobre él. La flexión de sus brazos, de la espalda, los dientes en su hombro. Recibió con gusto la obertura de un orgasmo inequívoco, con el eco de su voz punzándole en los oídos, restituido por las paredes de la espaciosa habitación. Y al final, pudo escuchar vagamente los murmullos de su compañero, menguados por el zumbido de la máquina incansable. La frente del mayor le calentaba el pecho, y con eso fue consciente de que el cuarto ya estaba helado y ellos seguían desnudos como cuando eran niños que jugaban en la playa.

Aunque no se habían saciado del calor del otro, era necesario que volvieran a vestirse. Apagaron todo y esperaron sobre el sofá, uno acurrucado entre las piernas del otro, a que la habitación regresara a su estado inicial. Como nadie tenía demasiadas palabras para decir, el silencio fluyó a su alrededor ininterrumpido, y Jared decidió que aquello le encantaba, y que a pesar de los riesgos, no le importaría repetirlo.

Por eso de las ocho de la mañana, el sonido de un auto sacudió el sueño que comenzaba a instalarse en ambos, y con pasitos pequeños, se asomaron a la ventana. El perro había salido a recibir a sus dueños, dando vueltas a su alrededor con gusto. Los dos hermanos, mientras tanto, se ocupaban en saltar de nueva cuenta la muralla de metal lo más sigilosamente que pudieron, ayudados de la vegetación del jardín. Se arrastraron por el mismo camino y, tan sutilmente como anoche, regresaron al estropeado auto. Lo único que delataría su presencia era el cigarrillo olvidado en el piso, que cierto canino se encargó de llevar entre sus dientes hasta el jardín.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita escuchando cierta canción del buen Ledzepp (creo que el nombre es bastante obvio), supongo que es por ello que terminé haciendo algo medio loco. Por cierto, es importante mencionar que gracias a esto me perdí un VyRT.


End file.
